Captain America (Marvel Comics)
Summary Born to poor Irish immigrants in the 1920s, Steven Grant Rogers always felt a strong sense of duty to his country and a desire to defend the weak and helpless from those that would prey on them. Unfortunately for him, his impoverished upbringing left him a scrawny and weak youth at the advent of the second World War and was denied enlistment in the U.S. Army. His impassioned plea to serve his country in any way he can led him to be designated as the test subject for a new, top-secret super soldier formula devised by Dr. Abraham Erskine, transforming the sickly young man into the pinnacle of human athleticism. Now christened Captain America, Rogers led the charge against the Nazi regime and its subsidiary HYDRA before seemingly giving his life to stop a bomb-loaded drone plane, crashing beneath the Arctic Ocean. Instead of dying, the frigid waters placed him in suspended animation, and he was revived in the modern era by the Avengers, becoming their leader to defend truth, justice, and the American way. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''8-A, 4-B+ with Shield Bash/Throw Name: Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers, Captain America, The Living Legend Origin: Marvel Comics, Captain America Comics #1 Gender: Male Age: 100s, physically in his 40s (Was born in July 4, 1920; Stayed frozen for decades, but has been living in current times by around 10 years. Also spent 12 years in the Dimension Z, but he ages slower than a normal man) Classification: Enhanced Human, Super Soldier, Leader of the Avengers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Ages slower than ordinary men. Spent 12 years in the Dimension Z but didn't look a day older), Enhanced Senses (Has a sight and hearing far superior to that of ordinary humans), Precognition (Possesses a "Well-Honed Sixth Sense" which allows him to instinctively react to his enemies' movements, often moments before they occur), Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Low; His wounds heal much faster than an ordinary human's, and he has even healed from a headshot, albeit it took plenty of time), Martial Arts Mastery (Mastered every single form of Martial Arts known to men), Pressure Point Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery (A master at wielding virtually every weapon there is, be it melee or ranged. Can master new weapons in seconds just by holding them), Resistances to Poisons, Drugs and Toxins, Telepathy; Magic-based Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Illusions and Radiation Attack Potency:''' '''Multi-City Block level (Can knock down Deadpool with one punch. Has consistently stalemated Wolverine), Solar System level+ with Shield Bash/Throw (His shield has, on occasion, damaged/dented Iron Man's armors, and decapitated a non-Adamantium version of Ultron) Speed:''' At least '''Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat & Reaction Speed (One of the fastest "Street-level" Marvel heroes, matching the likes of Daredevil, Spider-Man and Iron Fist. Can casually dodge and block bullets without even looking, as he simply "Sees faster". Has thrown his Shield at speeds faster than a flying ICBM Missile, reacted to Ultrasonic-Wave based attacks, and blocked Electro's lightning. Can react to his own Shield thrown at him and react to Hawkeye's arrows.) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 5 (Can pick up a tree, lift a telephone pole, hurl an anchor with one-hand, etc.) Striking Strength:''' '''Multi-City Block Class Durability:''' '''Multi-City Block level (Scaling from his own feats, and also Deadpool and Wolverine), Solar System level+ with Shield (His shield is made of a highly resistant Proto-Adamantium/Vibranium metal, allowing it to endure the full-power of Thor without damage. His shield has since been repaired after it was broken in the storyline Fear Itself, and enhanced with Uru metal that makes it stronger and more durable than before) Stamina:''' Very High (Can fight for hours on-end without stopping. Can endure 12 hours of torture without flinching. His Metabolism is so fast that he rarely gets tired, and it also makes him incapable of getting drunk) Range:' Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with his shield throw '''Standard Equipment:' * Captain America's Shield: Steve Rogers' greatest and most iconic weapon as Captain America is his shield. Made from a Proto-Adamantium / Vibranium Alloy that has never been duplicated, the shield is one of the most durable items in the universe, being capable of taking full-powered attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, and Silver Surfer without even suffering a small-dent. Furthermore, the Shield also absorbs most-kinetic energy from impacts due to its Vibranium component, which is why Captain America doesn't get sent flying when he blocks attacks from such powerful opponents. The shield is also highly aerodynamic, receiving minimal wind resistance and deflection of path, which combined with Steve Rogers' inhuman precision and skill makes it a highly efficient throwing weapon. * Captain America Suit: The uniform that Steve Rogers wears as Captain America. The suit is made of Kevlar, Nomex and Light-weight Titanium, as has displayed various capabilities such as: Being Bulletproof, water and fire retardant, resistant to electricity, immune to vampire bites, and resistant to piercing weapons. It also contains a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, and an imbued Universal Translator. Intelligence:''' Genius Intellect. The Super-Soldier Serum greatly enhanced Captain America's mind, allowing him to absorb information faster than an ordinary person. Is one of the most brilliant military minds on Earth, having studied numerous different tactics from across history; Possesses an Eidetic-Memory; Is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's greatest spies, rivaling Nick Fury himself; Has mastered every single Martial Arts known to man, and virtually every weapon as well. Has mastered a 0-Gravity centered Alien martial arts in minutes, becoming more skilled than alien warriors who have trained in it for decades, and can also master new weapons in seconds according to Beast. Has had decades of fighting experience fighting against opponents of all kinds, and has successfully led the Avengers for around a decade or more. Spent over 100 Years in a time-loop fighting against Korvac's Galactic Empire, and kept the memories of the event. '''Weaknesses: None notable Note 1: To see some of his greatest feats throughout the comics, and to also see what makes him a great character, read this blog. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.